Aro's mistake
by Spade88
Summary: Aro finds a woman with a strange ability. More like the woman finds him. Will his lust for power be enough to keep him from falling for her? And who is the figure in the shadows hell bent on keeping anyone from falling victim to Aros games?
1. Chapter 1: A fateful meeting

**A mistake by an ancient vampire brings a rarity into the world. This story is the preface of a series I plan to write so be patient with me.**

**I don't own Twilight**

My life was over. My husband died in the last months of World War 2. The war was over essentially and I was so happy. I never expected the letter to come a month before the war in Europe officially ended. My world was gone. Jeffrey was 39 years old. An officer who helped organize troop movement. He had never really seen any combat and for that I was grateful. They never expected a surprise shelling. That surprise attack was one of the many surprises that would come to pass in the next four years.

Jeffrey had left me a will. I never understood how the man could plan everything in advance so well. Even his death seemed more like a screen play he had written. I remember going through his things after the funeral. It was a plain manila envelope. It took me a full day to work up the courage to read it but when I did I was shocked, happy, sad, and relieved all at the same time.

_My dearest Samantha,_

_My life has always been full of uncertainty. You were the only constant in my life and I will love you for eternity. I know this must be hard. I never intended to leave you all alone without a legacy. I know you wanted children but I wanted to wait for this damn war to end. I cannot fathom how I died but if you are reading this then I am already gone. I love you more than anything in existence. I am truly a selfish man when I say I am sure the coming years will be hard for you, but I want you to know that I understand. You are a beautiful woman at her peek. Don't lock yourself in your room crying for me. I want you to see the world like we dreamed to when we were younger. I want you to be happy. Live life for me and if you find another man who can cherish you half as much as I do then take him and be happy. That is my one last dieing wish. Just be happy._

_PS: My estranged grandfather left me a large sum of money when I was just a boy. I had planned on using that money to travel the world preferably once we had grandchildren. I would love nothing more than you using that money to roam the world to your heart's content. One last thing. When you make your way to Italy make sure to visit a little city by the name of Volterra North of Rome. Somehow it was missed by the ravages of war. It's gorgeous Samy. I Love you._

_Love,_

_Jeffrey Collins_

Looking back I could see that that exact moment had been the beginning of my end. When Jeffrey spoke of Volterra he was right. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. I cringed as I laid still in my bed worrying that he felt guilty for what had happened. I sighed knowing that he probably did. There was no way that he could know that I would meet… Even now the words were hard to speak. My life had mostly been dull before Jeffrey brought the light of love to my life. Never had I imagined that there were actually things that go bump in the night. Things beyond natural beauty.

I clung to the words he said the last time we met under the covers. He told me that he loved me. His unnatural almost brittle skin brushing across my bare body. His crimson eyes shining with many emotions and the amusement that was always there. Sometimes it scared me how the hunger in his eyes was so strong. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me because we were never interrupted in this strange building. That was the least of the things that crawled at the edges of my love sick mind. The coldness of his skin I had come to be comforted by, his red eyes that seemed so old and experienced, his strange skin, the way he moved sometimes faster than any man could, and his rock hard stone like body. All this meant little to me in the presence of love I had been deprived of since my Jeffrey left. He seemed to know everything about me from the moment we touched. I remembered the fateful night like it was yesterday.

_Flashback 4 years previous_

Jeffrey was right. This little Eurpean town was almost oblivious of the war that had taken place outside its walls. The market was bustling and everyone seemed to be celebrating life in general. I had been in the town for almost a full day and spent most of it shopping. I was starting to get thirsty and found myself looking for a little café. I past a couple but they had closed when I noticed the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the walls that surrounded the city.

A chill ran up my spine as I noticed the atmosphere change. It became quieter than normal and I saw more and more people with hoods and long cloaks. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself admitting that it had become a little chilly. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on my back and I turned to look down an alley. I saw four cloaked figures walking into a side door of what looked like a little coffee shop. There was something pulling at my very being to go into the building as I was sure the eyes that had been watching me just entered.

I quickly crossed the street against my better judgment. I was 36 years old and I was getting caught up in flights of fancy. I couldn't help but scold myself but my heart beat grew faster the closer I got to the door. When I finally reached it I felt as though time had stopped. I took a deep breath and looked to my right down the alley further and noticed a very pale man starring at me intently before he was just gone. Maybe I had been seeing things because he was gone in the blink of an eye. I scolded myself once more for acting like a nervous school girl and pushed the door open.

The room was surprisingly quiet but I had a strong feeling people had been talking before I entered. Everyone in the entire room was so still. They all had pale skin and inhuman beauty. I shifted my weight uncomfortably when I noticed two very large figures had appeared behind me.

"Its fine my children," an irresistible voice spoke. My eyes were immediately drawn to the four hooded figures that were in a booth sitting in the very back. The large figures that had appeared behind me dissolved as quickly as they had appeared. Somehow I knew exactly who had spoken and I felt a strange pang of jealousy noting the smaller figure holding onto the back of his robes.

"Come my daughter. Sit if you like," the hooded figure whom everyone deferred to said. There was something about his voice that made me want to obey him but at the same time my soul screamed for me to run. My legs moved on their own brushing past all of the onlookers. I had a distinct feeling no one in the room had breathed since I entered but that was impossible. I came to the booth and a chair was quickly set in place farthest from my attraction.

Now I have never been a brave or forward girl but what I did next defied my nature. I still wonder to this day what possessed me at that moment but now I understand. I had found my soul mate. I moved the chair aside and sat in the booth next to the hooded man who had been speaking. I didn't miss his feint chuckle nor did I miss how everyone in the room tensed once more. Two of the hooded figures actually began to stand when my curiosity raised his hand and they stopped. I gasped when I saw his hand. It was stunning in the same unnatural perfection I had seen throughout the room but at the same time it was flawed, but for some reason this flaw only spurned me on.

Some compulsion made me reach out and take his hand that had been hidden in his robes before he lifted it. My mind stirred fearing how a man's hand could be so cold in a warm room but that's all it did. Stir. _Beautiful_ I couldn't help but think when I had his hand in mine. I wrapped my hands around his one perfect hand. I moved my fingers back and forth across the back of his stone like hand in awe. In this entire process the entire room only became tenser. When the people had kept themselves from making eye contact they now starred daggers at me. There crimson eyes should have frightened me but by now I was convinced I was dreaming.

"Now now," he spoke once more in an amused tone glancing around the room and the stares stopped immediately. He gently revealed his other hand which was equally perfect and gently removed my own from his hand and slowly let the hood fall, "You mustn't touch me so freely little one. You see my friends are very protective," he said with a smile that knocked the breath out of me. His face was beyond gorgeous and his perfect black hair went down his robe. There was no way to tell how long this beautiful silky hair was but somewhere in the back of my head I planned to find out. His face too had the odd flaw and felt somehow brittle but hard as rock.

I jumped when he had to remove my hand from his cheek. I hadn't even noticed I was reaching out. He let out an exasperated sigh but the smile on his face said he didn't mind. Once again I noticed the room had grown tense. _What was it to them who I touched?!_ I thought angrily. This too was not part of my normal character but something about this man had me all tied in knots. A sudden laugh that both dazzled me and surprised me evaporated the tense atmosphere. To my surprise the beautiful man was the source of this laughter and soft chuckles and then more heartfelt laughter played throughout the room. Confused I looked around to see what was funny before the man this time turned my head to face him. I felt a jolt where his hand touched my face and I barely stayed sitting upright.

"Never have I seen a lone woman stare down a whole room of my kind merely for," he closed his eyes as though concentrating for a second and then opened them his eyes sparkling with amusement, "sticking their noses into who she touches," he finished with a broad grin.

"I must say when you first entered I was intrigued, but now," he said adding emphasis to the now, "There is simply no way I could ever use you as a meal." My cheeks burned at his last sentence as both confusion and attraction tempted me to get to know this mysterious man more.

"Is Alec here?" the man said in a happy voice. Confidence rolled off him and even with his strange looks I found myself wanting to spend time with him hanging on every word. He finally let go of my face with a mirthful laugh and a seductful wink. I doubted he was even trying to allure me but it was working.

"Yes master," A perfect young man appeared from nowhere in a white suit. He was perfect yes and even very cute but there was something that was off with all of the others. I knew they were not normal from their sheer beauty but my new interest was beyond special. He was so special he could not even hide it in his physical appearance as the others seemed to.

"Could you please make her easier to move," my mystery said standing and the other hooded figures did as well. The blond boy who was barely my height pulled me away and into an empty room where he stood starring at me. After a few seconds I gasped and my knees almost buckled but I stayed standing. The blond looked at me in confusion and stopped whatever he was doing. A shiver ran down my spine as I had felt all my senses dull considerably. My sight had dimmed and my hearing was contained to just my heart beat and even the feel of my own hand on my arm had been numbed slightly. I felt as though I had been on strong medication. Still shivering I heard the robed man speak in an almost irritated tone.

"I would like to return before the curfew," he said. I saw a spark of panic in the blond young man when he took my wrist once more and dragged me back into the original room. I could tell the young man was nervous because he spoke hesitantly.

"I am sorry master. It seems she is being…. Resistant to my abilities," the blond said reluctantly. His frown was unmistakable but his master's reaction made my spirits rise. He was just starting to put his hood over his head once more when the blond spoke and he stopped and looked at me. This time there was no amusement. Only fascination filtered out of his strangely beautiful crimson eyes.

"Really? She is growing more interesting with time," he said playfully. Whatever I had done right he thought I was interesting and maybe just maybe he would keep me around for longer. I started to feel that I was looking at some lost line of Italian royalty or something but that didn't matter other than me wanting to know everything about him.

Once more he reached out and took my cheek and asked very politely.

"Would you like to accompany me to my home?"

"I do not follow men whose name I do not know to their homes the first night I meet them," I said faking reluctance while fishing for anything anything at all that would bring me closer to this man.

"Hmmm," he said rubbing his chin before he took my hand in his and stared very deeply into my eyes, "I am surprised Chelsey is not here," he finished shaking his head. Raw jealously flared in me at the mention of another woman. The wonderful man who stood before me only chuckled once more before gently squeezing my hand.

"My name is Aro my sweet."


	2. Chapter 2: A Cold reception

**Still in the flashback. Samy continues to dig herself deeper into the magical world and makes a choice that may prevent her from ever returning.**

**As always I do not own Twilight**

Cold stares followed me everywhere once we entered the strange building, but nothing came close to the loathing I saw in a short blond woman who looked more like an angel then a person. If it had not been for the warm smile of Aro I would have went crazy in the living quarters I had been given. The room was beautiful in a dark way with a huge armoire full of expensive dresses that seemed to come from a different time. The large circular room had many old paintings and a beautiful four post king sized bed with pure white sheets and comforter. The dark bricks that made up the walls seemed like it came from the castle and its domed ceiling seemed to stretch on and on. I don't know how long I was in that room examining the paintings before I found my way to the bed and fell asleep. The one vital thing in the room that was missing was a clock.

It couldn't have been more than an hour when I was rudely awakened but when I noticed who it was all irritating left me. Aro's frigid touch barely touched my bicep but the warmth it shot through my body made me sigh. I turned to see him smiling down at me sitting on the end of my bed. He had abandoned his cloak for a vest and slacks of sorts that seemed old fashioned as well, but the way the vest presented his bare arms dazzled me. It seemed the flaw on his face and hands was present everywhere but his definition is what caught my gaze and I fought the same compulsion that had plagued me about this man.

"Sorry to wake you so early," Aro said reluctantly before brightening, "I had some things to attend to earlier but now we can talk. You see I can read minds when I touch you and your thoughts have been very… provoking."

My face flushed deep red as I realized he had seen my thoughts every time I touched him. For the first time I could easily control my desire to touch him. Surprisingly he moved and cradled my face between his perfect hands and I tried to control my thoughts. I don't know why I believed him completely about his strange ability but for some reason I thought nothing was beyond this man. I felt myself go even redder and tried to calm myself but my heart felt as though it was going to burst from my chest.

"Don't worry my dear," He said with a blazing smile, "Your thoughts are not unwelcomed. It has been many years since I have seen or felt passion as strong as what you feel for me," he whispered his face coming closer and closer to my own. I gasped when he gently lifted me up from the pillow I had been frozen on. His lips skimmed my collar bone and found their way up to my cheek where he took a deep breath and let it out.

My senses were assaulted by his smell and my body reacted to the irresistible scent. My eyes closed and I felt a shudder run down my spine as I tried to decipher what exactly he smelled like but there was no description. I blushed deeper realizing he could see into my mind but when I felt his cold hand on my thigh something snapped within me. I reached around and my hand found the back of his head and I urgently found his lips with my own. It was more like kissing a statue but Aro responded almost as quickly as I did. He was fairly rough but I didn't feel like being gentle myself when suddenly he pulled away. He laughed softly when he saw my pout.

"How can you do this without being frightened of me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Why should I be frightened of you?" I asked seriously barely keeping control of my voice. I would need to be careful to not make a fool out of myself around him.

Aro shook his head softly still holding me at arms length.

"You are already a fool my sweet. An interesting fool but nonetheless," he finished with a smile at my confusion. "You have noticed the differences between me and my companions and normal people have you not? You must know by now that your whole view on life will soon be changing," Aro said affectionately brushing the back of his hand across my cheek. I fought to absorb all the information he was giving me but it seemed like he was beating around the bush and how he kept on touching me was not helping me keep my train of thought.

"It has already changed," I spoke softly looking into his eyes. His smiled faded and I saw the hunger in his eyes burn strong but instead of being frightened I tried to move closer. Suddenly he stood and began pacing the room.

"You're making this harder than it should be," he said under his breath with a little exasperation before he stopped and looked at me with his hands behind his back.

"We are vampires," he said bluntly. He waited giving me time to understand exactly what he said and everything fit into place. He waited I presume for fear to come but it never did.

"If you were going to suck my blood you would have a long time ago," I said confidently and he looked at me with amusement holding his stance that I now noticed was close to the door.

"Well," he started before pausing with a studious look, " You seem to have a latent gift inside of you that makes you special, and it can take preparation for the course of action that requires. You see when a vampire bites a human a bit of a feeding frenzy takes place. I don't want to lose you, but unfortunately a close friend of mine whom I know would not kill you is unavailable at the moment."

"You are going to change me?" I asked a little worried. Vampires supposedly did not have souls and as much as I was infatuated with Aro I still wanted to see Jeffrey again desperately. Then there was my family. I loved them completely and with my brother and I's parents dead we grew up raising each other. I didn't want to leave him all alone. I thanked my lucky stars that Aro was not making contact with me when these thoughts rolled over my mind. Of course as soon as I thought this he had my hand in his and his eyes were closing.

"You may have reservations," he said sweetly opening his eyes, "However now that you know it is only a matter of time. I have my ways of convincing one such as you."

As he finished he reached out and took my face and cradled it with his hands before crushing his lips against mine. My mind instantly went blank and I responded. I don't know how long we spent in that large bed together or when our clothing was lost but I do know it was possibly the most amazing night I had ever experienced. After the unknown amount of time our bodies became two once more and as I drifted off to sleep Aro whispered into my ear.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: True Colors

**Marcus PoV**

I waited outside the room for almost 3 hours trying to ignore the sounds of sex the entire time. What was Aro thinking bringing a human woman here? She was just another pawn in his mad dream of a perfect Empire. Nothing could be perfect without my Didyme. Contrary to what everyone believed I was almost positive Aro had killed her. The only one who knew of my suspicions was Aro himself but he kept quiet. As devastating as it was the security we had built for the more civilized of our kind was not to be scoffed at. Her last words still tormented me daily as I lived in peace with her murderer. We were planning to leave and I had just finished telling Aro as much. He had begged me to stay and I knew Chelsey was trying to change the way I felt as well but no one could change the way I felt for Didyme.

She ran down the hall and leapt into my arms after I had put my foot down with Aro. They didn't really need us so we planned on finding a nice isolated place somewhere in Siberia where we could be alone. She gushed praises on Aro for creating a world where our kind of love could exist without mobs and pitchforks following us. She truly loved her brother and I could see it in her bonds so easily. Had I known the depth of Aro's lust for power I would have seen it then but I trusted my friend. I never imagined he would go as far as to kill his best friends love, his very own sister to keep me here. I should have noticed how his attachment to Didyme had slowly started to decay as he prepared himself for what must be done.

So many saw me as a man who did as I was told without thought of my own. Aro was the face of the Volturi and the only one with the patience to deal with the common affairs a leader must and so he was the "king". Caius was more ill tempered and most saw him as a judge or the more aggressive side of us while Aro was the friendly one. I however was often seen as superfluous other then my talent. They, however, did not know of the countless wars I had instigated and stopped to meet our ends. I was always the quiet one who stood silent observing the dealings of the Volturi. A few thousand years ago one of the guard thought enough of himself to say as much. None of the vampires who remember that day will ever question my place again but there are always new recruits.

There was multiple reasons I did not like the relationship that was building in the room across from me. Firstly this girls ability to see through Alec and as I assumed were other mind altering abilities would be troublesome. Secondly the bonds between them were growing ridiculously fast. The girl would have died for him when she first got here but something Aro had said must have scared her because she wasn't so sure now. His attachment to her however was beginning to verge on insanity. She was his new toy and he was doing everything in his power to appease her long enough for him to be ready to turn her.

Somewhere deep within my black heart I felt sad for this young girl. It had been since jane and Alec since he had an obsession so strong but her ability was not that great to begin with. I was beginning to think his obsession must have been with her was only at a physical level but if that was the case I did not see why he didn't just change her right now. Losing her should not be too important to him, but I was relieved that he was putting it off. There was something about her that reminded me of Didyme and some unreasonable part of my mind refused to let him destroy her to. I could see the bonds she had with her family and a broken bleeding bond I often saw when a loved one died. She was suffering and Aro was probably just a fascination. Unfortunately for her if something was not done Aro would more than likely break her bonds and use Chelsey to tie her to him. I doubted her ability to handle the broken bonds.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of me talking about broken bonds when the one within me was rotten and festering out of control. Aro had once told me I would forget her and would find someone else but that had never happened. Even Caius, in all his sarcastic remarks, had never spoken of Didyme negatively and for that I thanked him.

I was dragged from my thoughts when Aro stepped out of the room and I held my breath until I heard the girl's slow breathing. He looked at me questioningly before approaching me.

"Do you share my new fascination brother?" Aro said playfully.

"Not likely," I said trying to hide the anger in my voice, "You are becoming attached to your new toy."

"She is an enigma. Completely loyal without any influence from Chelsey, and her desire for me is almost intoxicating," Aro mused.

"I still do not understand why you would have such relations with a human. If you planned on changing her why risk breaking her. You can't have both ways Aro," I said calmly as we began to walk down the halls.

"If she feels that I love her she will stay without complaint, and once she is a vampire her loyalty will only compound and then I will not have to fear a rebellion from Alec," Aro said with a wink, "Did you manage to get a hold of Carlisle?"

"Yes, but he is unavailable for the time being. It appears two more have converted to his diet and one of them is having troubles. It seems it may be a year or two before he can come to change her safely," I said hiding the small smile that was forming in my mind. One of the only ways to distract Aro from a new ability he wanted was to out shine that ability with something he wanted more. The information from my informant network said that one of Carlisle's new members was a seer of sorts. That would certainly be enough to distract Aro from this woman.

"This girl you speak of is not good for the empire," I said never slowing my pace.

"She is not? Why would that be?" Aro said seriously.

"Her worth does not outweigh how much she distracts you. We were close to capturing Stephan only a day ago and your fascination with her let him slip through our fingers. If you are going to neglect such important duties at least tell me so I can do what must be done. Not all of us can read minds," I said looking at him with a slight smirk which he returned with a chuckle.

"Hmmm," Are murmured in deep thought when Jane appeared in front of us.

"You called my master?" She spoke softly kissing Aros hand then turning to me to do the same before I waved her off.

"Yes my dear. Once the human wakes I want you to go and see if your talent works on her. Bring Alec as well. If it works he may feel a bit better after his failure," Aro said as though he were speaking of the weather.

I fought my very core to keep from grinding my teeth at his words. The demented power hungery bastard would do anything to quench his curiosity.

"Yes master," she said bowing deeply probably to hide her smile.

I quickened my stride leaving Aro to his own insane thoughts. I would have to reveal Alice to open a window and get the human woman out before he turned her. I would have to apologize to Carlisle but I knew he would understand the need. He, unlike my "dear" brother, saw value in the life if only for reasons I myself did not but he would still understand and probably agree with me.

I spent hours sitting in our circular room that was used for judgments and feeding. It was the only place people rarely went in between feedings. No matter what I did I could not get the womans face out of my mind. She was much like Didyme in the way her bonds were her life. This new bond with Aro presented a problem but I knew she did not want to die. The way her broken bond pulsed proved to me she believed strongly in an afterlife and was looking forward to seeing him. I knew my love would never return to me and I had no delusions that this human could replace my Didyme but I was determined that this woman would not become entangled in our world. She still had someone waiting for her at home.

I disliked the idea of throwing Carlisle's newest daughter to the wolves but it seemed necessary. I found myself dialing his phone number in the reception area ignoring the adoring glances of the human secretary. She would know better than to speak of my dealings and Aro never gave her the time of day. She was almost fourty. No doubt Felix would start looking for a new one soon. I pinched the bridge of my nose knowing I could only sneak out one suspecting human at a time but knowing she wasn't innocent eased my irritation.

"Hello? May I ask who is speaking?" Carlisle's voice asked politely.

"Hello old friend," I said softly enough her human ears would not hear me just in case.

"Marcus?" he asked suddenly relaxing a bit.

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but there have been complications with the rebels recently," I told him.

"No it's fine. It is a pleasure to talk to you again my friend. I have been very busy myself. My family continues to grow," Carisle said and the happiness in his voice was obvious.

"I am happy you have found your place in the world Carisle," I said trying to keep the reluctance from my voice. There was a short silence when Carisle spoke once more.

"Is something wrong Marcus?" he asked worriedly.

"I am just stressed right now. I called to both warn you and apologize to you. You see there is a situation where Aro is growing attached to a human woman with a potential talent. She reminds me of… someone very dear to me and I would like to get her away from here before our world destroys hers," I said with as much sincerity as I could.

"I am so sorry Marcus," Carlisle whispered. I should have known he would know exactly who I spoke of and skipped the pretences.

"As it stands Aro will not let go of the girl without trouble but your newest daughter. She has an amazing talent that will hold his attention for decades if not centuries. I am calling to apologize for bringing her to his attention and to warn you to keep her close. I doubt he will do anything but just in case. I have not told him yet but I will have to soon if I am to save the human," I said feeling more guilty than I had for centuries.

"I understand Marcus. Thank you very much for the warning. Good luck with saving the girl," He said kindly.

"You are to forgiving Carlisle. Always to forgiving. I can only hope this works. I am doing this assuming your daughters ability to see the future will protect you and your family. I can't abandon this woman. Forgive me for my selfishness," I begged him softly.

"Marcus your letting your true colors show again," Carlisle said with amusement, "Don't worry about me and my family just do what you need to do. I to value the lives of humans. You are doing the right thing. She cannot defend herself and we can. Everything will work out."

"You are unique Carlisle. I need to go and start my plans," I said solemnly.

"Goodbye and good luck," Carlisle said before hanging up.

Dropping the phone I tried to ignore the screams of the woman no doubt under the influence of Jane. I sighed in relief. Now that we knew she was not immune to Jane then this would be easier. The next meal would be here soon and I knew that that would be the perfect opportunity to reveal Alice Cullen. I could only hope it was enough to distract Aro.


	4. Chapter 4: Wheels set in motion

**Marcus's plan is set in motion. Get ready to meet the man who could give Darth Sidious a run for his money.**

**I don't own Twilight. Just my OCs**

I sat in my wooden throne as the humans were shuffled in. Just the normal tourists and the meal quickly started. I knew Adam was here and just had to find a way to instruct him without him realizing I was talking to him or anyone else for that matter. I had been very careful with the information that Adam was a spy for Vlad and his pitiful rebellion. Once we were finished the bodies were quickly cleaned up and I found my opening.

"Aro," I said brightly to everyone's shock and Aro almost jumped out of his socks with excitement. This was the smile I had used when the Roman Empire fell and when I had learned of Jane and Alec. He had high expectations for this smile I used only every few hundreds of years.

"I have wonderful news. Our old friend Carlisle has two new additions to his family," I said and Aro looked a little crestfallen. He found the spread of this odd diet disheartening, "It seems one of them can see the future. She found Carlisle because she saw a vision of where he would be. They were across the continent from each other and yet she saw it."

His features changed to a look of awe as he considered being able to see the future. He was standing and pacing immediately. This new obsession had out done my biggest expectations.

"Do you think we could persuade her to join us?" he asked me in a rare show of equality. He was obviously a bit shaken up by the possibilities her talent presented.

"Anything can be done with time, and as you know brother time is the one thing we have plenty of," I said with a small smile and Aro grinned as well.

"This is simply wonderful news. I think it is time we visited Carlisle. I have wanted to meet Edward for some time now. To be able to read minds from a distance," Aro said almost wistfully.

The room began to fall into the normal rhythm of conversation and I walked towards a corner.

"Alec?" I said casually and he immediately broke himself off his conversation with Jane giving her a soft smile before he gave me his full attention.

"Yes master?" he said loyally.

"I have the need to speak with you," I said looking around suspiciously pretending not to see Adam who was paying more attention then he should.

"Come with me," I said with authority and smiled when I pulled Alec to a far wall and noticed Adam shift his weight infinitesimally and shift his attention to us. It was amazing my brothers had not noticed him for what he was as of yet, but today I would use that to my advantage.

"Alec. What I am about to say to you must never go beyond these walls," I said seriously and Alec leaned in.

"The girl we recovered last night is showing great promise. Her abilities will make us invincible and it is vital that we change her soon. Preferably before Stefan or Vlad finds out. You must ensure they do not learn of a human presence within these walls," I said instilling as much urgency as I could into my voice. In my mind I was laughing quietly as Adams eyes had widened slightly.

"Yes master. I will inform the guard that she is not to be spoken of, and there will be no missions until she is turned," he said swiftly.

"Do not fear for our thirst my young friend. We will turn her swiftly and with her the rebels will fall within days," I said in whispered confidance. After the necessary theatrics were complete I went back to my thrown and took on my usual uncaring stance and before I knew it only the three of us remained.

"I am going to go call Carlisle. Thank you for bringing this to my attention brother. A fabulous gift this has been," he practically whistled before gliding out the door and down the hallway.

"So. What are you planning now my brother," Caius asked in an uncaring manner and unlike me he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Just thought it mite be nice to see you win on some horse racing for a change," I mused and he bristled. Horse racing was Caius's secret passion. God forbid one of the volturi has a gambling problem and he got up in a huff and strode from the room. I suppose it's only a problem if you don't have the money I chuckled inwardly.

I sat with my elbows on the arms of my chair hoping things would turn out the way I needed them to but either way I would be rid of one spy today. Kill a spy and it is only replaced and must be found again. Use a spy to filter what you want your enemies to know and use that spy for your own ends. This was the essence of warfare. The rebels were spread to the wind before they put up a good fight because I was the only one among the living ancient who truly manipulated events. Maybe one day Stefan would realize his concubine had been serving me for over two millennium but I doubted that strongly.


	5. Chapter 5: Lifes a game of chess

**Life and Death rolled into one balancing each other out perfectly leaving room for improvement and adding potential to the blood of the darkness and removing weakness from the heart of the pure. Dreams fulfilled and destiny conceived but can a mortal live through the coming storm?**

**Still Don't own twilight.**

Samantha POV

I woke up without knowing how much time had passed. I would have to ask Aro to put a clock in the room. I stretched slowly feeling stiff and ache. I lifted the covers and appraised myself. I frowned when I saw the bruises that covered my body. I knew we had had a rough night as neither of us hesitated but I didn't think I'd have bruises. Either way there was something about this man that captivated me beyond the logic that kept telling me I didn't want to die.

The door slowly opened and I sat up using the blanket to cover myself. The blond boy from earlier and the girl who had looked at me so fiercely walked in slowly. For some reason I felt very nervous as her gaze fell on me. For a split second I felt pain ripple through me and I didn't react my mind telling me the pain had no base or cause but eventually my body reacted to the burning agony. Whether it was real or not I could feel it as though my entire body was burning and through my screams of terror I could see the little girl smiling broadly.

The pain was gone as quickly as it began and my consciousness began to dwindle. The blond boy was smiling slightly at the girl and they started to walk out of the room.

"He won't let you get away with this," I gasped out. The girl turned around with a broad smile.

"The silly human thinks she is something special," she purred to the boy and he chuckled. My eyesight was starting to go black when the young girl was suddenly right in front of me and whispered.

"He was the one that ordered me to do it," and for some reason in my heart I knew it was true. Her eyes danced with the truthfulness of the statement. Was he lying to me? I couldn't think for long as everything went black.

I woke with a start. The cold sweat that covered me and the feeling of unease told me I had been having nightmares. How had the perfect day gone so terribly wrong so quickly? Had he expected me not to find out? A cold hand grabbed my wrist suddenly and I realized I had woke up because my door had been opened. The man moved in a blur and threw me one of the dresses in the armoire. I had never seen the red haired beauty before but he seemed hurried so I quickly slipped the dress over my head.

"We must leave quickly," he said in a hurried manner.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You want to see your family again don't you?" he asked still dragging me behind him. I couldn't say anything as he pulled me behind him and soon found myself in an elevator. When we got out he moved swiftly clearly frustrated at how slow I was going but I was practically running. We strode past a secretaries desk on the way to what looked like a second elevator when a woman around my age suddenly appeared. She was beautiful but didn't have the unnatural beauty or pale skin the rest had.

"What can I do fo…" she was brutally cut off when he back handed her and I heard a snap and looked away. I glanced back as the elevator doors were closing and noticed the odd angle of her neck and the vacant expression in her eyes. I would no longer resist this man if he was so willing to kill. My mind couldn't settle on savior or kidnapper but I had no choice but to follow him. We were on the streets in an instant. He went into a dark alley and threw me over his shoulder. My stomach lurched as he jumped what had to be three stories to a roof and we were flying over the rooftops. The town wall was quickly approaching but he didn't stop.

In another incredible leap he was on top of the wall but our insane movement stopped short and I felt him stiffen. I looked over his shoulder and gasped. A man in a long black robe was starring at the moon with his back to us. His stark white hair gleamed in the moonlight in a way I didn't know was possible. He slowly turned to look at us and the emotionless stare made me squirm but my captor swiftly dropped me to the ground.

"Marcus," the red haired man spat.

"Adam," the white haired man said with a nod.

"You were a fool to come here alone. I've worked for the volturi for six hundred years without a talent. You take me to lightly," the red haired man said.

"You have worked for the rebels for over four hundred of those years and given away countless secrets but nothing that made us vulnerable. You took the girl this night because you thought she was a valuable weapon. You took her to turn her and present her to Vlad."

The shock in Adams face was obvious.

"How?" he murmured barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Three years ago you escaped notice by little more than luck am I correct?" he said maintaining his emotionless calm, "Let me assure you there is no such thing as luck," he finished flatly.

"It doesn't matter. A king shouldn't leave his quarters to chase a knight," he said with confidence.

"Are you going to start your chess analogies again?" Marcus asked almost as though he was bored.

Adam disappeared in a blur and a loud crash sounded and I had to blink my eyes before I registered what had happened. Adam was on the ground in the middle of a small crater in the old stone with Marcus's foot squarely on his chest. Struggle as he may he could not budge the ancients foot. Marcus leaned down and spoke just loud enough for me to hear.

"There is one difference between the real world and chess that you must always address," he said like a parent teaching a child, "A queen can dress itself in a pawns clothing."

With that I saw Marcus's hand grab a hold of Adams hair and with a quick jerk a tearing sound like finger nails on chalk board caused me to cringe and look away. When I looked back Marcus held Adams head in his left hand as though it were a accessory. I very nearly vomited but something about the macabre scene fascinated me.

"Are you ready to leave?" Marcus's velvety voice shook me from my daze and I nodded slightly. Marcus was at my side instantly and knelt looking away from me. He looked over his shoulder as though waiting. Realization hit me and I crawled onto his back. His speed was the same but different. He moved in such a way that I wouldn't be hurt by the sudden stops and such instead of Adams rough style. He let himself fall over the side of the city walls and surprisingly there was my rental car waiting for me with all my bags in the back.

He set me down gently and I looked at him and then to my car and back to him clearly confused.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You don't belong in our world. Go live out your days in peace and never come here again. You must disappear because he may eventually come looking for you. There is an island along the equator that has endless sunny days. This is where you must go," he said sincerely holding a map out to me. I looked at it and a red circle showed where I must go but it was in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a small Polynesian island. You should be safe there. The locals are… pleasant," he said with a slight smile.

With that he disappeared. I stood there for almost ten minutes trying to puzzle out the last 36 hours of my existence but none of it made sense. The one thing I understood was that if I stayed here I would die. I jumped into my car and sped towards the airport. I knew I needed to follow his advice but I didn't want to leave my brother alone. He had just graduated from med school and despite being a surgeon he was still alone. I couldn't understand it but he kept saying that things would work out. He was always like that though. I knew my request would be unfair but I needed him, and I knew he would come with me knowing I was in trouble.

When I got to the airport in Rome I started to give them an exuberant amount of money for a direct flight to New York but the woman only smiled telling me to put my money away.

"Ms. Collins? Your flight has been prepared. Have a good day," she said sweetly with a smile handing me a ticket to JFK airport. I stared at the first class ticket for a short time before I moved to get my baggage but it was already in the hands of two friendly men who waited patiently for me to move. It clicked in my head that the people I had been entangled with could find me where ever I went. I had never told them my last name but they somehow knew. I gasped when I realized Aro knew everything about me. I would have to listen to Marcus without a doubt.

"Are you ok miss?" one of the men asked kindly and I gave him a weak smile before heading for my flight.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Nessie was rare but not the first. Or the second… the more reviews the faster they will keep coming. The main character of a future series is about to come into play ^_^**

**Samantha POV**

Three hours later I was feeling very sick as I knocked on my little brothers door. I heard shuffling around before the door swung open.

"Sam?" he said still in his pajamas but obviously happy. I gave him a slight smile and he gave me a big hug.

"Come on in. Are you ok? You don't look very good," he said absently heading towards his apartment's kitchen, "Have you had any breakfast?"

"No thanks. I haven't been able to keep anything down all day," I told him and cringed at the memories of the irrate taxi driver.

"That doesn't sound good," he said with a frown, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well actually I need to lay low for a few days," I told him cautiously.

"Don't tell me you got involved with the mafia," he said with a light laugh, " I told you not to go to Italy, but you just won't listen when it comes to ancient lore now will you."

My expression couldn't have been very encouraging. Could you call a coven of royal vampires the mafia? They were certainly more dangerous and I knew I couldn't stay to long without endangering my brother but I needed a day or two to rest and soften him up to the idea of coming with me. I had enough money for the both of us to live comfortable lives and maybe he could find a Polynesian princess to marry or something. I knew my days of romance were over after this recent adventure with the vampire king. I sure know how to choose them I scolded myself.

"You're kidding," my little brother shot me a flat look. I couldn't help but smile at how he looked so much like our dad when he was frustrated. He had our fathers light brown hair and facial features while I had the deep red hair of our mother.

"Well not exactly the mafia, but I was thinking we could go on vacation. Somewhere remote," I said trying to hide the truth as long as possible. With Scott it was always easier to ask forgiveness later then to ask for permission because he always forgave me.

"We will have to talk later. I need to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes," he said clearly a bit frustrated. I was always throwing wrenches into his life but he never let me down. I could not have asked for a better brother.

"Make yourself at home. And if you aren't feeling better by the time I get home I'm going to give you a check up," he said sternly as he shut the door giving me no time to argue.

He was overreacting as always. It was probably some kind of stomach flu anyways. I put my things in his guest room and lay down on the coach. Morning since leaving Europe had been very bad. I chalked it up to jet lag and forced myself to go into the kitchen to try and keep something down. God knew I was hungry but I had been hungry when I ate earlier and it had tasted terrible. I searched his kitchen but all I could find was easy Mac and TV dinners. This man really need to get married I thought shaking my head. So I decided I'd go shopping.

The Taxi drive was not as eventful as my first and it was shorter to. As I walked towards the grocery store I walked past one of my favorite cafes and considered going in for breakfast but then a rancid disgusting smell hit me. By the time I got to the store I was a bit confused. I had gotten used to upper class eating since the will but for some reason it had repulsed me. I felt more pull coming from KFC than my favorite café and I hated KFC with a passion. I could almost call myself a vegetarian with how much meat I ate but as I walked down the aisles nothing caught my eye. Then I was hit by a strangely seductive smell. I followed it and stopped in surprise when I found it's source.

A teenager probably in college was cleaning up a broken glass jar and sucking on his thumb.

"Excuse me," he said politely taking his finger from his mouth and I noticed the smell followed him as he went into a back room. I stood there puzzled for a little while when another scent grabbed my attention. I followed the pull and found myself looking at an array of meat. Generally I avoided the meat sections as it made me sick but now the world had turned upside down. I felt sick whenever I was even thinking about anything other than meat but now my mouth was watering. I shook my head but still grabbed a few stakes.

When I got home I put them in the fridge and went to sleep. I woke up ten hours later glancing at the clock to see it was almost midnight. I never slept this long but I ignored the oddity as I was starving. I quickly took the stakes out and there smell only made me hungrier. I started cooking one for Scott and noticed the longer it cooked the worse it smelled. I knew my tastes and even my mind wasn't working like it should so I fixed it up the way Scott liked it assuming that if it did taste funny he could just go back to his TV dinners.

I got ready to start cooking mine and pulled it out of the package setting it on the cutting board to separate the meat from the bone. After handling the raw meat and cutting it to my liking without thinking I popped my index finger into my mouth, but just as quickly removed it. What the hell was wrong with me? But it tasted sooooo good. For the first time in 36 hours I felt like I could eat something and starring from my raw steak to Scott's fully cooked and spiced I knew exactly which one I wanted. Logic screamed something about diseases and food poisoning but a need stronger then logic took over and I took the steaks to the table.

Knowing Scott would be mad I started to eat the raw stake and it tasted even better than my finger had. I was trying to hurry because I knew his shift had ended about ten minutes ago but I heard the door open when I was only half done. I thought about hiding it but my stubborn nature took over and I just slowly continued. I could hear him putting his coat and things away long before I saw him.

"Mmmm that smells awesome Samy. It's been forever since I had a home cooked me…" he had started to say when he turned the corner into the dining room and saw me. His eyes shot wide open and he tried to take the plate from me but I was faster than him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Salmonella, E Coli, Listeria! You're going to end up dead you stupid girl!" he yelled. I hadn't seen him this mad in a long time I thought still chewing with my plate in my hand. I suppose it was odd but it felt so right to be eating this raw steak, and I didn't even feel like throwing up.

"It's the only thing that doesn't turn my stomach," I whined at him and he rolled his eyes obviously beyond reason. I in turn rolled my eyes and put the rest of the steak in the refrigerator. I would have to wait until he was asleep to finish but my hunger was satiated for now. By the time I turned back to the table Scott was staring at me both hands on the table as though to keep him steady.

"What?" I asked a little heatedly.

He only pointed at my abdomen.

"I know I've gotten a little fat. European chocolate is amazing," I murmured a little annoyed. He was gawking at me like I was a cow. I had only gained four pounds. I had noticed my pants were a little more snug then I remembered them being.

"What exactly was the reason you ended your tour early?" he said with a suspicious glare, "because it looks to me like you're pregnant," he said sincerely.

I glared at him for a second before I noticed he was serious. My hand fell to my stomach where I felt a solid little hill. I was completely confused for a second before it hit me. I had not had sexual relations with anyone since Jeffrey died except…

"Oh god," I said with a combination of awe and fright that I was carrying a child. A child that was half vampire.


	7. Chapter 7: An end is only a Beginning

**I'm thinking this particular installment is going to end with the child's birth. I'm planning on using these last few chapters to explain how he got where he was a raised and show the personalities of the people who raised him. There are going to be some subtle clue as to what his talents may be but only if you look close. The merger of a shield and empath is an interesting thing.**

Scott POV:

Not only had my little sister gotten herself involved with some unsavory people, but now I was learning she was pregnant to. Who was the father? Would he come looking for her with a vengeance? Did he even know he had an unborn child?

I stood outside my bathroom door leaning on the wall for Samy to tell me what I already knew. She had looked tired when she first got here and judging from the half eaten raw steak in the fridge she was having odd food cravings. Of course none of this was enough to convince me but when I saw her abdomen I knew. I had only been a surgeon for 4 years but I had done my fair share of C sections so I had associations with pregnant women on a weekly basis. It wasn't the look but all women that were with child seemed to have a glow that I had grown accustomed to.

I had to force myself from slamming my fist into the wall when I thought about my unborn niece or nephew. What would inspire my sister to eat raw meat was beyond me and honestly up to her but now that I knew she was with child there would be no more raw meat and definitely no wine she had always been so fond of.

Finally the bathroom door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see the barrage of pregnancy tests she had taken. The look on her face was worrisome at best. I knew she had always wanted children but what kind of man had she entangled herself with? I waited expectantly for the confirmation I knew was coming and she only nodded. I loved my sister dearly and even if she had messed up a bit I wouldn't forsake her.

I pushed off the wall and walked towards the living room slowly waiting for her to follow. I dropped into my lazy boy and crossed my legs already trying to plan. This little apartment wasn't suitable for raising a child. I had always planned on moving away from New York before raising a family but I had always thought that family would be my own. Samy sat down on the couch obviously in deep thought but the worried creases at her eyes spoke of confusion and even distress. I fought an urge to chuckle because she never knew how I could read her mood easily but her eyes said everything.

"So how far along are you?" I asked trying to break the tense atmosphere. Only now did I realize my body language had been stiff and unforgiving but that was only because I had dropped into the state of mind for business and as there was so much to be done it was probably for the best. I did however focus on relaxing hoping it would ease her worries.

Her eyes shot up to me when I asked a second time since she apparently had not heard me. Her deer in the head lights look was not encouraging and I was really starting to worry. She hesitated when I waited for an answer. We had never kept things from each other but I could see the gears turning behind her eyes. She was debating whether or not it would be best to tell me the truth and my eyes narrowed.

"It's been a week," she whispered softly and I laughed sarcastically.

"Common Samy I didn't go to med school for all those years for nothing. I wasn't asking when the last activity took place I was asking when you think you conceived," I said calmly. The irritation in her eyes surprised me and when she raised her chin stubbornly giving me a glare that would have made lesser men uncomfortable I stopped smiling.

"I am not a whore Scott," she said angrily, "The one and only time I had sex with anyone since he died was last week."

Now it was my turn to frown and get stubborn.

"Samy that's impossible. I've seen women showing less on their third month," I said trying to keep the anger from my voice.

Her shoulders slumped as if in defeat but the strange look she gave me took me by surprise.

"Remember when I said not exactly the mafia?" she said cautiously and I readied myself for a revelation or half truth at best.

"It's…." she paused mid sentence and a hand fell to her abdomen before she looked back up with determination in her eyes, "its father is not normal. If I told you anything else you would be in danger. That's why we need to disappear. I won't ask you to come with me. Not after this," she finished her head hanging and I knew I saw tears falling from her face.

"Silly girl. I still owe you for tutoring me through AP Biology," I said trying to comfort her as I moved to her and gave her a tender hug. That was when I saw the bruise on her shoulders. It was a feint yellow of having healed mostly but now I had to fight a new emotion. I pulled the shoulder of her long sleeved shirt down a little and saw more bruises running down her arm. Some of them were in the shape of hand prints. I felt my frame start to shake but I held in my anger and focused on tenderness with my sister as I took her by the shoulders and leaned back to look her in the eyes.

"Who did this to you," I said proud of the objectiveness in my voice but she only looked confused. I took her hand and gently moved her sleeve up her arm to reveal the first of many bruises.

"Are there more?" I said in a calm whisper. If my sister was trying to hide the man who had beaten her I was tempted to shake the truth from her but I forced the urge down. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head fiercely. Only after she stopped shaking her head did I see the blush on her face.

"We were only rough with each other," she said timidly.

"Rough sex my ass. I'm going to assume this is why you left, and that he has some significant wealth and power for you to want to disappear," I spat trying to keep from unleashing my anger on her. She was probably in denial or shock or maybe both but either way I couldn't leave her to face such a monster alone.

"If he learns of the child it will be even worse. Do you have any idea of where to go?" I asked her thoughtfully. I thought I saw something else behind her eyes and knew she was keeping something from me but if she was it couldn't have been that important. What was important now was protecting the last bit of my family.

"Well his brother warned me to leave," she said quietly, "He told me that it would be best to go here," she finished going to the coat rack and pulling what looked like a map from her coat pocket. She came over and I moved a few things from my coffee table and helped her spread the fairly large map out before us.

"In the pacific?" I asked my worry only escalating.

"Their resources are limitless," she said softly, "It's the only way to be sure. Or so he said."

"Well we aren't leaving yet," I said a plan forming in my mind, "Not until you have that baby at a hospital. From the looks of it we aren't going to be near any civilization for awhile."

"We?" she said and I saw a spark of hope flash in her eyes and I smiled slightly.

"Of course. How can you fight the mafia without your henchman," I said playfully before turning serious. The implications of her confession were worrying me.

"I need to know what you mean by not normal," I said sincerely looking her straight in the eyes but she only shook her head again. I sighed and changed my plans.

"If he is indeed different then the child will be as well. If you give birth at a hospital someone will notice. If he is looking for you the news will get to him and we can't have that. The dangers of you giving birth her are great Samy, and there's no way we can wait until we are on your island. That is too great a risk," I said trying to widdle my way through her armor but it didn't seem to be working.

"Then we need to do it here," she said stubbornly. I covered my eyes with my hand sighing in annoyance. Her tight lipped behavior was infuriating considering it involved her health. I knew not to go after some wealthy powerful European more than her apparently but if I didn't know what made the father different the alarming speed of her pregnancy would cause big problems. It seemed to me as though what should have been taking months was passing as days.

"I'm going to need to get some things from work then. And will you at least come in for a sonogram?" I asked her a little pleading in my voice. She looked worried and I sighed once more.

"I can dispose of the records. Hell my career is already going to go to waste on the island. May as well break a few laws on the way out," I said with a wave of my hand but that only made Samy look guilty.

I went back to work the next day and started getting together the things I would need discreetly. I had always followed the rules to the letter but I had been taught that family trumps everything. Samy came in as we had planned for her sonogram during one of my breaks. I did the procedure myself but was shocked when her stomach had grown noticeably bigger seemingly overnight. The second shock of the day came from the test. The womb was white almost as if it was solid. I probed her stomach a bit and noticed the lack of give. I pushed harder until Samy groaned and I stopped. Something was very wrong here but when I looked to Samy she stubbornly shook her head. This would turn out to be a constant argument between the two of us. My need to know the father and her need for secrecy.

The arguments didn't stop there though. Her size continued to increase at its unnatural speed and she started to eat the raw meat again. I continued to argue until I realized all other attempts at eating something had failed. I had strictly forbidden her eating such things after it was confirmed for two days but no matter what she ate it came right back up. I begged her to come to the hospital but she refused. At this moment I decided if she did not eat both her and whatever she was trying to carry to term were not going to survive if I did not get it some kind of sustenance. The raw meat worked immediately. I quickly learned the bloodier the better and to my confusion she only got healthier.

Within four days it got to the point where it was difficult for her to walk and I moved her to my bed. I called in sick leave and considering I had never taken any before it was accepted. I found myself worrying more and more as I went to buy the only thing she could eat and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Her frame had began to look weak and the bulge that was her stomach looked more like a women ready to have her child then someone who was two weeks pregnant.

The first time the child had kicked she had cried tears of joy but what happened on the 20th day of her pregnancy will haunt me forever. I was just getting back from the store to try and satiate her insane hunger for the raw meat when I found her curled up in obvious pain.

"Samy! Are you ok!?" I asked the panic evident in my voice.

"He didn't mean to," she whimpered softly and I noticed her swollen abdomen was bruised and felt along her rips and cursed when I felt one had broken and she cried out when I touch it.

"We need to get that thing out now!" I practically yelled going to grab the tools I had brought home.

"NO!" she screamed and I froze in shock.

"He didn't mean to hurt me!" she gasped out and I only looked at her with confusion.

"Come here then," she said with a tired sigh and I obeyed for reasons I don't know. I went to the side of the bed and she took my hand and pressed it softly to her stomach. I grimaced at the way it made her look deformed but what happened next shook me to my core.

"If you're sorry then touch uncle Scotts hand Aaron," she cooed softly. I wanted to straighten knowing no child could understand what she wanted when I felt the slightest pressure I had ever felt.

"It's ok. You won't hurt me again. A little harder is ok," she spoke softly to her belly. I didn't move my hand and focused everything I had on my tense of touch and gasped when I felt a small fist lightly push and touch my palm. I could even feel the hesitance in it.

"See? He didn't mean to," she beamed up at me over a sheen of sweet that covered her now discolored skin. I honestly had no response for her but of one thing I knew.

"I still need to do a C section soon. I won't wait more than a day," I said still in shock and she nodded sagely.

"I'll be fine until then," she spoke softly stroking her belly, "He hasn't moved since he hurt me you know."

"This is insane," I murmured.

"I think everything will work out," she said with a small smile, "I never thought having a brother for a surgeon would have perks."

I forced a laugh and went to get her meal ready but stopped at the door.

"If you need anything call me. I am going to start sterilizing the kitchen and getting things ready," I said to her weakly. I knew I was in shock because I had been hoping to have a few days to prepare but this pregnancy was even faster than I anticipated and I had no choice if I wanted my sister to live. How could a child follow instructions from within the womb? My entire perspective on life was pivoting on this one child whose fathers origin my sister would not tell me supposedly for my own well being.

I don't know how long it took me to get the kitchen ready but the sun was rising once I was done. I still had no idea what I would find in my sisters stomach but I knew it would be out and unable to hurt her after today.

I helped my sister to the kitchen table and up unto it. I had focused on the only job I was unfamiliar with during the past two weeks and administered the general anesthesia flawlessly. Samy had refused to have an epidural no matter how much I urged it. Once I was sure she was under and everything was in place I started the operation.

I had a place set aside to put the child once it was out so I could finish with Samy but I had never imagined what actually happened. As I slid the scalpel over the taught skin I instantly heard a strange scrapping. It reminded me of metal on concrete. I continued cautiously trying to clean up along the way to prevent infection. When I had a wide enough cut in the womb I had to use all my will power to not drop the scalpel and run.

What should have been the amniotic sack of fluid looked more like a solid egg. It was round with alabaster color marred by the red of blood. I composed myself once more and tried to cut the surface once more and the same scraping sound followed. Nothing I had was going to cut through this and I sighed in defeat. My sister would hate me for it but I had to save her. I found where the umbilical cord connected to the placenta but I could cut the cord. I clamped the cord and removed the placenta from the wall of the womb freeing Sammy from the strangely solid sack. I lifted the surprising heavy sack free of my sister and place it in the very place I had prepared. I noticed it wobble and tried to push the guilt I felt at killing a child down with the logic I was saving my sister.

I immediately started closing my sister up after I was sure there was no internal bleeding. I was halfway done when I heard gnashing of metal on metal or stone on stone. I spun around to see the sack itself was broken. Part of it clattered to the floor as though something had pushed its way out from inside. It hit the floor with a solid thud drawing my eyes with it. A quite noise drew my attention back to the sack and startled crystal blue eyes started back at me taking very quick breathes.

I almost laughed looking at the childs eyes that were my sisters exactly until I noticed guilt laced his new born features and I realized he wasn't looking at me but past me. I stared at him some deep part of me acknowledging him as my nephew. He had damp raven black hair that clung to his head. His fast breathes made his tiny chest expand at a quickened pace and I noticed his mouth was slightly open as he took these quick breathes and to my surprise he had a full mouth of shimmering white teeth. Revelation struck me as I looked back down at the piece of his womb and saw the teeth marks. He had chewed his way out. Would he have had done so if he was still in my sister? Something told me he would not and the heart monitor sped up knocking me free of my daze.

I spent the next hour making sure my sister was safe but something told me she was not. Giving birth seemed to have drained her and even though I had done my best her heart beat was slowing. Never once did the child cry out during this time and only stared at his mother with concern. When I had done everything I could I sat down to wait. I had stood to go pick up my nephew but he shied away from me so I let him be. He was already holding himself up under his own power and the concern in his eyes warmed my heart. He was truly his mother's son regardless of who his father was.

It was nearly an hour before she woke up but I still knew she was fading.

"Aaron?" she whispered and I saw the boys eyes widen and he tried to move towards her but could not and he looked at me with a pleading expression.

"He is fine," I said soothing my panicking sister as I lifted the boy from the remnants of the strange egg like sack. He was surprisingly heavy and sniffed me curiously before his brow furrowed and he held his head away from me with a stubborn look. I laughed heartily as I saw my sister's features in his stubborn face and when his face turned to me in curiosity they changed to another set of features I had not seen before. Presumably the father but even thinking of him soured this moment. I tenderly passed him to her avoiding the incision I had closed. I knew she wasn't bleeding but something was just wrong and nothing I had tried made it any better.

"My Aaron," she cooed happily and he laid his head on her chest. I almost fell apart when I saw the baby only a few hours old start to cry. Not the way normal infants did. There were no sounds but his eyes closed and tears fell from his eyes and unto her chest. Samy looked down at him and sighed.

"Something's wrong?" she said softly in a knowing voice. The acceptance in her voice finally tore down all the carefully place walls of professionalism. A sob wracked my chest.

"I don't know what went wrong," I tried to speak clearly, "I did everything I could. You aren't bleeding and I barely gave you enough drugs to keep you asleep for the whole thing."

"You can't blame yourself Scott. He is special. There was no way to know what would happen. You did your best," she struggled to say her voice gradually getting weaker. I was accustomed to death. My parents had died when I was sixteen but my sister had taken their place. She had been my support and she was all I had left. Some dark part of me wanted to blame the child in her arms but his silent tears obliterated those thoughts in an instant.

"You can't die. Aaron needs you. I need you," I sobbed dropping to my knees. I could feel the same hole that had been tore open when my parents had died reopen with a vengeance. I lowered my head on the bed trying to pull myself together when I felt her hand lay on my head.

"You have to take care of him," she begged me softly. I felt her hand stiffen for a second and saw that she was clinging to life, "It's safe…….for him," she gasped out.

"Safe for him to what?" I asked her trying to help her keep her focus.

"To…..eat……meat," she whispered almost inaudibly before I saw her chest rise one last time before the monitor went flat with its solid beep.

I stayed on my knees in shock as I saw my sister slip through my hands. A small whimper caught my attention and I realized it came from the boy. She had not just slipped through my hands but our hands. I stood and moved to pick up the whimpering boy. We were all each other had. Aaron clung to her chest refusing to let go when I tried to lift him.

"Shes gone Aaron," I said softly and he shook his head with his dark hair waving in front of him in denial. His hair color was not his mothers but it's perfect straightness was and it made my breath catch.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and he finally opened his eyes and I saw my own pain mirrored in his eyes but beyond that was guilt. I tried to lift him again and his resistance was feeble. I was surprised again at his weight but Samy was right. He was special and I was going to have to protect him from whatever beast his father was.

"It's not your fault," I told him quietly holding him tightly to my chest, "Sometimes these things happen."

I took him to the kitchen and took out one of the raw steaks and even though he looked at it longingly he wouldn't let go of me and before I could remove his clinging frame from my shirt I realized he had fallen to sleep. I walked to the coach and lay down. I felt my eyes closing as the physical and emotional fatigue crushed my will power.

The next week was very rough. At first Aaron would not eat and eyed me cautiously constantly as though I was some temptation. Eventually I got him to try the steak and he settled down a bit. I found myself walking down the street with him in my arms towards the parking garage where my car waited. I stopped long enough to get diapers but skipped the bottles knowing his strange diet going straight to a refrigerator that I could plug into my car and bought raw meat. I bought him a few outfits and a car seat stocking the car for a long trip.

If this man was as connected as Samy said I would need to avoid the security and videos that could be used to track us in American air ports so my goal was Mexico. From there I would find a boat to one of these islands and hopefully I would find my way there. I knew I was taking a chance but the only way to keep Aaron safe would be to stay off the grid which meant risks in and of themselves.

With Samy's credit card money wasn't an issue because since her husband's death she had a small fortune but I also knew that I could only rely on her card until I left the city. Credit cards were a sure fire way to track us and so I pulled out all my saving and as much out from her card as I could from an ATM.

For the most part my strange actions avoided notice even though Aaron attracted women of all ages with his adorable features. Even I had to say I had never seen such a cute child but his quietness unsettled me. The women who flooded him with compliments on his looks and mild mannered disposition did not know he had watched his mother die.

When we were finally ready to start our trip I noticed how his skin almost seemed to shine in the sun. It wasn't noticeable to say but when you spent every day with him you could tell the difference between when he was in the sunlight and not. For the thousandth time I pondered what his father had been. It was only the third day when I tried to remove the TV remote from his small fists but they were like a steel vice barely budging when I put my all into it. Three days old and he could overpower a full grown man. Then his eyes seemed so much older than they should. The sheer comprehension in all my words and actions and how he never wailed. When he was hungry he crawled over to the fridge and opened it. If I took too long to notice he would pull himself up and start going through the fridge until he found the meat. One time, to my surprise, I found him with a banana and apple half devoured and only laughed at his wide eyed look at discovering a new food he liked and so his diet changed from just meat to meat and fruit. It was obvious he liked meat better but after so much meat every once and a while he would grab a fruit as though he was bored with meat. He also slept through the night never waking up before I did. His development was just too insanely fast for me to comprehend so I stopped trying. I would accept him as he was and just tried to protect him. There was a shadow of fear when I noticed his growth was more than mental but I didn't see anything I could do so I tried not to fret over it.

The day before I took him out for the first time, the day after the remote incident, I had a sit down with him.

"You can't break things when we are outside. You will scare the people and then bad people will come to hurt us," I said solemnly and he only nodded and to date he has never shown his abnormal strength or anything else in public.

We were somewhere in Pennsylvania when the child shocked me once more.

"Where are we going," he said in a high musical voice. IF I had not spent the last 3 weeks on an emotional roller coaster filled with twists and turns I probably would have swerved the car but I only blinked.

"When did you learn to talk?" I asked out of curiosity. From his pronunciation he couldn't have learned recently but then again I was crazy to put anything past this child.

"TV," he said in his musical voice.

"Ah should have known," I murmured. Who said TV rots your brain I thought, "At least this won't be a silent trip," I said with a smile and a small smile curled at the edges of his mouth.

"But where are we going?" he asked curiously. If I had to use one word to describe my week old talking nephew it would be curious. He was like a sponge dropped into the Atlantic gone wrong sucking up all the water as though it was nothing.

"Your mother wanted us to go somewhere safe. She had it all planned out so we are going to follow her directions," I said keeping the sadness from my voice. I knew he felt responsible for her death.

"Somewhere safe from my father?" he asked knowingly and I realized however youthful his voice sounded he had a keen mind.

"I can't say for sure. She wouldn't tell me anything. I'm just listening to her wishes is all," I said dodging the truth and he nodded. I laughed at the insanity of having a fairly civil conversation with a week old infant but my whole life was a little insane now. He was my reason to live and for now I had a set goal to insure that. Somewhere in the Polynesian islands we would find our home and I wouldn't let Aarons father find him. Even if it killed me.

**If you want to continue in this series and read the story of Aaron then keep an eye out for its sequel: **_**Hybrid Curiosity.**_ **Reviews are nice and definitely encouraging btw.**


End file.
